You Found Me
by DreamerGirl2245
Summary: Rated for suicide. I randomly thought of this while i was on Google. Way not what I normally write. So if like my style super much. This isn't really for you. Darker. Not sweet. Thalia is dead. I might write a prequel or/and sequel. Thalico.
1. You Found Me

A/N: Most of it will be Thalia to/about Nico. Some lyrics don't fit perfectly but I think its ok. Some parts are about other people so it will fit as best I can make it. I own nothing. The song belongs to The Fray, their record company and the song writers and we all know who owns Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><em>I found God<br>On the corner of First and Amistad  
>Where the west<br>Was all but won  
>All alone<br>Smoking his last cigarette  
>I said, "Where you been?"<br>He said, "Ask anything"_

Thalia wants to know where Nico had been during all this. If he had been there at all he would have noticed the changes in Thalia mood.

_Where were you  
>When everything was falling apart?<br>All my days  
>Were spent by the telephone<br>That never rang  
>And all I needed was a call<br>That never came  
>To the corner of First and Amistad<em>

Where was Nico when Thalia's life began falling apart? Well, at first he was there but slowly he faded off, away, from her. She waited for the call from him saying he was coming back. But it never came._  
><em>  
><em> Lost and insecure<br>You found me, you found me  
>Lyin' on the floor<br>Surrounded, surrounded  
>Why'd you have to wait?<br>Where were you? Where were you?  
>Just a little late<br>You found me, you found me_

I had been lost and insecure. He found me lying on the floor of the Zeus cabin, surrounded in by my own blood. Why did he have to wait? He had paused on the way here. That's what made him too late. Where was he? He could have saved me. Only a few minutes too late, if he hadn't waited, he was just a little late

In the end  
><em>Everyone ends up alone<br>Losing her  
>The only one who's ever known<br>Who I am  
>Who I'm not, who I wanna be<br>No way to know  
>How long she will be next to me<em>

Everyone lost someone and ended up alone. Losing Annabeth was the worst thing that would ever happen to Percy. She was the only one who knew him so well. But what I did to myself made him realize any day something could happen to Annabeth. So he cherished everyday with her like Nico should have with me. It was the only good thing that came out of my death.

_Lost and insecure  
>You found me, you found me<br>Lyin' on the floor  
>Surrounded, surrounded<br>Why'd you have to wait?  
>Where were you? Where were you?<br>Just a little late  
>You found me, you found me<em>

I was so lost to everything. I was insecure about every little thing about me. My father had rushed to camp as soon as he heard. He found me on the floor, just like Nico had, surrounded now not only by the red liquid but my morning friends. Why'd he have to wait to get to know me, his only daughter? Where was he all those years? Just a little too late he found the real me, not his perfect image of me.

_Early morning _**(I've got nothing much for this one)**_  
>The city breaks<br>I've been callin'  
>For years and years and years and years<br>And you never left me no messages  
>Ya never send me no letters<br>You got some kinda nerve  
>Taking all I want<em>

The fates had nerves. Everyone noted this fact. They had nerves letting this happen to a daughter of Zeus, the girl the son of Hades loved, friend of son of Poseidon, and favorite demigod that wasn't theirs of most the gods. I found it funny. Yes only I would find my own death funny.

_Lost and insecure  
>You found me, you found me<br>Lyin' on the floor  
>Where were you? Where were you?<br>Lost and insecure  
>You found me, you found me<br>Lyin' on the floor  
>Surrounded, surrounded<br>Why'd you have to wait?  
>Where were you? Where were you?<br>Just a little late  
>You found me, you found me<br>Why'd you have to wait?  
>To find me, to find me<em>

The day I heard this song Nico came to visit me. It would have been my 25th birthday. 5 years to the day of my death. It was the day Nico was made a God and I was brought back to be made a Goddess, the day that most was forgiven. But no one really ever looked at me the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just noticed how crappie this was. But even thought it was I'm thinging about writing about before, after, or during this some more. Review and tell me if I should and when if I should. **


	2. How to Save a Life

A/N: Most of it will be Annabeth about Thalia. Some lyrics don't fit perfectly but I think its ok. Some parts may be about other people so it will fit as best I can make it. I own nothing. The song belongs to The Fray, their record company and the song writers and we all know who owns Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><em>Step one you say we need to talk<em>

_She walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_She smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<br>Some sort of window to your right  
>As she goes left and you stay right<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>You begin to wonder why you came<em>

I had told Thalia we needed to talk. She just kept walking. I told her to sit down; after all it was just a talk. She just smiles a fake smile. She went one way as I went the other. I was some where between the lines of fear and blame at her death. Fear because I was scared she might be mad at me. And blame because I was just a little too late to change her mind once it was made up. I began to wonder why I came to help her that day. I knew it was useless.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

Where did I go wrong? I last her, even before the world lost her. Somewhere along in her bitterness at the world about Nico leaving camp she had been pulled away from us. I could have pulled her back. I would have stayed up with her all night if I had know that she had it planed. If I had known that was how to save a life. I would have and I hope you know it Thalia.

_Let her know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past her defense  
>Without granting innocence<br>Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told her all along<br>And pray to God she hears you  
>And pray to God she hears you<em>

I let her know I knew that was best. After all I did know it would have helped. I tried to slip past all her defenses she put up. I laid down my list of everything that was wrong these days. Things I've told her all along. I prayed to the Gods she heard me. _  
><em>  
><em>Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend<br>Somewhere along in the bitterness  
>And I would have stayed up with you all night<br>Had I known how to save a life_

(Nico)

Where did I go wrong? I knew where. When I left her that's where. Somewhere in the bitterness I didn't come back. I would have gone back and stayed up with her all night if I'd known it would have saved her life.

_As she begins to raise her voice  
>You lower yours and grant her one last choice<br>Drive until you lose the road  
>Or break with the ones you've followed<br>she will do one of two things  
>she will admit to everything<br>Or she'll say he's just not the same  
>And you'll begin to wonder why you came<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

(Percy)

Where did I go wrong? Thalia and I had never been best friends, but we were close. I really didn't know where I had messed up. Somewhere in all that bitterness of hers she fell away. I would have stayed up with her that night if I knew then it would be her last night. If I had knew it would save me from that awful, broken look on Nico's face when he ran to tell Chiron what happened.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>How to save a life  
>How to save a life<em>

(Zeus)

I knew right away where I had gone wrong. The moment I left her. Or the moment I left her join Artemis. Or the moment I did visit every week. Or the moment I didn't go bring the boy back to her. I would have stayed with my daughter if I'd know. I think we all would have. But she was just so bitter we didn't know.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>How to save a life_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I noticed how crappie this was. But even though it was I'm thinking about writing about before, after, or during this some more. Review and tell me if I should and when if I should. This is because I didn't really talk about Annabeth and everyone trying to help her in the last one.**


	3. Untitled

A/N: Mostly Thalia's last thoughts. Some lyrics don't fit perfectly but I think its ok. The last chapter before I take this to story form. I own nothing. The song belongs to Simple Plan, their record company and the song writers and we all know who owns Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><em>I open my eyes<br>I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
>I can't remember how<br>I can't remember why  
>I'm lying here tonight<em>

(Thalia)

Is it normal to not remember why I'm here just laying on the ground? I open my eyes but the light blinds me. I'm not sure what kind of light, but it's blinding.

_And I can't stand the pain  
>And I can't make it go away<br>No I can't stand the pain_

The pain of my death hurt, but I couldn't stand the pain of my life. And I can't make it go away until I'm gone. No, I couldn't stand it anymore.

_How could this happen to me  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got no where to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me<em>

How could this happen to me? How could my life had got so bad I had to turn to this. I've made my fair share of mistakes, but I didn't deserve to feel like I had to end it like this. No one did. I've got nowhere to run. I'm tired of running. It's time to face life. Now where left to run. It was slow so as the night goes on I slowly faded away. I'm sick of this life. That's want I would have said if anyone saw me summon the monsters to my cabin. I wanna scream. I wanna scream about everything and at everyone. But I'm alone.

_Everybody's screaming  
>I try to make a sound but no one hears me<br>I'm slipping off the edge  
>I'm hanging by a thread<br>I wanna start this over again_

I think it was Nico who screamed for me first. But other came, all screaming, all crying. I try to make a noise, to tell them it wasn't too late, they could try to save me if they wanted. But nothing came out. I'm slipping off the edge. Now I was slipping off the edge of my life. But I had been slipping off the edge toward this happening for a while now. I'm hanging but one thread on my life string, I can see it now. I wish I could start life over or at least my death so I could make it where I die before I see and hear Annabeth's sorrow when she sees me. _  
><em>  
><em>So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered<br>And I can't explain what happened  
>And I can't erase the things that I've done<br>No I can't  
><em>

I tried to block it all out and think of a time when nothing mattered. It was hard. The only time I could think of was when me and Luke where together before Annabeth. She started mattering then. We had fun. We could have fun again soon. We would both be dead. I would be with my brother again. I can't explain what happened to me. But I blame it on my tree years and what happened when I came back. I couldn't erase all the things I've done. Some, most, have been bad. Then I was gone.

_How could this happen to me  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got no where to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me<em>

(Nico)

How could this happen? If anyone had made mistakes it was me but no one earned this. Ever. I have nowhere to run now. Everywhere I go something is going to remind me of her and how this was my fault. As the night after Thalia's death goes on I'm sick of my life, but I'll keep going for Thalia's memory. I just wanna scream; scream until I can't scream anymore. So I did. After I couldn't talk for a week. How could this happen to me?

_I made my mistakes  
>I've got no where to run<br>The night goes on  
>As I'm fading away<br>I'm sick of this life  
>I just wanna scream<br>How could this happen to me_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I noticed how crappie this was. But even though it was I'm thinking about writing about before, after, or during this some more. Review and tell me if I should and when if I should. This is because I love this song.**


	4. Water Balloons and Twins

**A/N: This is after her death. Like right after the 'and then I'm gone.' As I said we are now in story mode. **_**Lines skipped means time passed.**_** We all know who owns Percy Jackson. ****By the way Thalia was 20 when she died.**

* * *

><p>Nico got me strait to Elysian. Well it was a little too quick for him so I guessed Hades did it for him.<p>

When I got off the boat Luke was there. I think I still looked like I had when I died because Luke's mouth hung open in disbelief. "Oh, my, Gods. Thalia, what happen to you?" he asked. I shrugged. "You know got sick of life, summoned monsters to kill me in battle, you know going out with a bang, then slowly bleed to death over a course of about 10 hours." His eyes widened as we walk in the gates. "Thalia Grace, why would you do that?" I shrugged. "How long until I start looking normal?" he pondered. "Well, the way you died…I give it 10 minutes or so sine you suffered a lot." I smirk. "Yep, suffered a lot."

* * *

><p><em>5 years to the day after Luke's death, a 2 or 3 months after Thalia's.<em>

"Oh come on Thalia. It's no big deal." I smiled. He didn't know the little deal I made with a certain Lord of the Dead. Yes, today, the first people ever would get to spend a day with dead friends. Yes being in Elysian had its perks. "Luke, come on. Nico might be there don't you want to whack him because he killed me?" Yes, Luke blamed Nico. And yes we were going to Hades' house. That's where Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and yes Nico were waiting one us. "Thalia, I can't hit anyone. I'm dead." I rolled my eyes at his logic. "Then you can yell at him."

"Annabeth? Percy? Grover?" What are you guys doing here?" Luke wondered out loud when we got there. I was hiding behind him, they didn't know I was coming, or that I had planed it. Annabeth smiled. "Strings got pulled and we got to visit. If you weren't dead I would hug you." Her smile faded and she looked to Nico who had just come in. If I wasn't dead I would punch him. Then I would kiss him. Anyway, he nodded. "Luke, have you seen Thalia? My dad won't tell us what happened it her." I grinned evilly and stepped out from behind Luke. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about me now would you?" Annabeth's hands flew up to her mouth. "Thalia." I smiled.

I didn't talk to Nico until everyone else left. Luke had just left to go Iris Message his dad. (Yes he can do that. It's Elysian people. We get to do all the cool stuff.) I was about to leave to go talk to Bianca but then, how I'm not sure as I'm dead, Nico grabbed my arm, oh yeah he's the 'ghost king.' "Thalia, I'm sorry." I scowled more a t myself than him. "Too late Nico. Six months too late. I'm already dead. Now let me go." Being dead didn't make me any weaker. I jerked my arm out of his grasp and ran out. He caught up to me and grabbed my arm again. "Thalia, I was coming back. I was, that's how I found you. But you wouldn't know, you were dead." If ghost could cry I would have been, remembering that day. People in Elysian didn't talk about death as most of ours were painful. "No I wasn't. I didn't die until about half and hour after Annabeth came." His eyes winded. "Um, Thalia, I think you might have, your ghost might just have been lingering." I shook my head. "No, it still hurt, a lot." Nico looked down. "Thalia would you kill me if I hugged you." Yes… maybe…no. "Nope." So he did. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked hopefully. Stupid. "No, I still hate you. You just made me cry. People hug people after they cry." He laughed a watery laugh like _he_ was crying. "I'm ok with that. I earned it. And sorry but I might have to make you cry more often."

* * *

><p><em>One week after last part.<em>

"Dude! Really stop it!" I yelled as Luke threw another water balloon at me. Yes I can still be hit by water balloons. Luke laughed. "No way Thalia. This is pay back for that summer before we found Annabeth." I rolled my eyes. "The snake wasn't even that big." What it wasn't. He threw another one at me. I ducked and it hit the person behind me. Nico. I doubled over laughing. "Really Thalia, Luke?" I stood back up. "Hey. Nico what's up?" A deathly (ha-ha get it. Ok Thalia out story back.) look crossed his face. "Thalia I need to talk to you." He leaned to whisper in my ear. "It's about the twins." My eyes got wide. If a dead girl could have a heart attack I did. "Already, gods I thought they would be ok for a while, even if I was dead." He frowned. "Me too. Thalia, every single god and goddess is after them, even Aphrodite." Then I noticed one little problem. "Nico even if we had any idea what to do I couldn't help. I'm dead I can't leave." He smirked. "You could if the ghost king made you." I smirked and walked over to where Luke was. "Thalia Grace what is going on?" I sighed. "Long story. I got to go save some people. If I don't come back…wait I will. I'm already dead. Well bye see you later."

Oh and if you're wondering what twin I'm talking about I'm talking about mine of course. Andra and Nick. **(If you want to know what these mean in Greek look at the bottom.)**

**A/N: Oh I'm so evil. What have I done? Well I don't know, I think of this stuff as I type. My time line may be a little messed up but not so bad it ruins it. _Nick= Victorias(Also is like Nico) Andra= Strong and Courageous. _  
><strong>


	5. Planes

**A/N: As I said we are now in story mode. We all know who owns Percy Jackson. By the way Thalia was 20 when she died.**

* * *

><p>We ran to Hades' place. We ran in the door and saw Hades Iris Messaging Zeus. "Speak of the devil." Zeus said as he saw us over Hades' shoulder. Hades turned around and saw us. "Ah, Nico, Thalia, what are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm leaving. I'll be back. But I'm leaving." Hades sighed. "I'm not going to be able to stop you am I?" Nico shook his head and I said "Nope." Popping my 'p'. He sighed. "You're going to try to save the twins from us gods aren't you?"<p>

"Yep." Again I popped the 'p' he sighed. "Fine you can go but if Nico or either of the kids die I get all four of you back. I looked at Nico out of the corner of my eye. He nodded. "Deal." Hades snapped at I was blinded. When my vision cleared I was standing in camp half blood. "Annabeth has them." I guessed. He nodded. "She's with them in your cabin. She knows we're- well I'm- coming to get them." I nodded. We walked in the Zeus cabin to see Annabeth and Percy holding the kids apart. For two year olds they sure do fight a lot. "Andra! Nick! What did I tell you about fighting?" Nico and I yelled at the same time. Their heads jerked toward me. They broke free of Percy and Annabeth and run and hugged me. "Mommy!" Nick yelled smiling. "YAY! You came to save us from daddy. He's so boring." What, Andra is really smart. Between Nico and me I have no clue were she get's it. I looked at Nico. He shrugged. "I wasn't around them I have no clue what to do with two year olds." I rolled my eyes, and bent down to their level. "Okay listen to mommy. A bunch of people are coming to … play hind and seek with us. It's a very big game so you can't talk to ANYONE but me, daddy, Aunt Annabeth, and Uncle Percy, okay." They nodded. Nico, who had run to get their stuff, ran back in. I turned to Annabeth and Percy who were still staring open mouthed at me. "Close your mouths or you'll catch fly. I'll explain it some day but..." I leaned in to whisper. "The Gods are after them. The Gods found out and think they're dangerous. We have minutes until they find us." There was a bang and there stood Athena. "Or less." Nico said as he turned around to face her. "Really I'm shocked you hide them from us this long." Athena stated simply. "Really Athena are you going to play into such foolishness. You of all Goddesses should know they are of no danger to you right now." Wow Nico, good why to get zapped. Athena just sighed. "I know but for once Aphrodite and I are in the same boat. We both wish to keep you all in one piece but father is mad. So I'm giving you a 10 minute head start. So go." I picked Nick and Andra and left the cabin.

"We're taking my car and I'm driving." I informed Nico.

"The car sure, but can you even drive, you're kinda like a ghost…I think…maybe?"

"Where there's a will there's a way."

-Line-

Two minutes later we were speeding away from camp with the kids laughing in the back seat.

"My gods Thalia! You drive like a mad woman!" I laughed.

"Only sometimes, and watch your mouth we have young children in the car." Nico just rolled his eyes.

"So where are we even going?" He asked and I smiled.

"The one place the gods will be sure I would never take my kids." I said in a sly way. Nico raised an eyebrow in question. "Greece. Athens, Greece to be exact."

* * *

><p>"<em>Nico! Don't go! Please, don't leave me." I begged sliding down the wall and wrapping my arms around my knees. I started shaking with fear that he would leave me. Us.<em>

"_I can't do it without you. I can't keep them, or myself, safe. Don't go. Don't go." I don't think I'd ever begged or cried so hard in my whole life. Put together._

_He stopped with his hand on the door knob._

"_I'm sorry Thalia. I can't do it. I just can't. It's too much. I can't handle it." He turned it and opened the door. _

"_WAIT! Nico PLEASE! Don't leave."_

"_Thalia I have to." He took a step out the door. Sobs shook my body as he closed the door and leave. I heard his car start, and then he was gone. _

* * *

><p>I screamed as I woke up in the passenger seat of my car. I felt warm tears on my face. I quickly looked back and saw the kids still sleeping. Nico was driving.<p>

"Are you okay Thalia?" Nico asked worried.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." I said brushing the tears away.

"You dreamed about when I left didn't you?" he asked looking right at the road not looking me in the eyes.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"It was the only thing I ever saw bring you to tears." He replied simply. I just turned my head and rested it against the window. It was silent for a long time.

"Thalia, I'm sorry. If I could change anything that's ever happened it would be leaving. Not the fact that my mom died, not that my sister died, not that the twins were born and not that the Gods found them. That I left. And Thalia, I still love you, and you have every right to hate me." I was quite for a minute and I heard Nico sigh.

"I don't hate you, Nico, I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Andra, wake up. Nick, wake up." I said shaking them a little bit. They opened their eyes slowly.<p>

"Where are we?" Andra said sitting up.

"We're at an airport but I need you to do something for me. If anyone ask you, your names are Cassie and Jake Smith and me and Nico are Terra and Dallas Smith, and don't lose these." I handed them each a fake passport.

"Why?" They asked taking then from me. From by the trunk Nico told me to speed it up.

"It's all part of the game. Now come on."

* * *

><p>"We could take the 4:10 plane to Italy and then get a flight to Greece." Nico pointed out.<p>

"Or we could take the 4:05 plane Lamia, Greece and drive to Artemida, Greece which is on the coast and only an hour from Athens so we are safe in either place.

Nico nodded. "Nice plan but why are we safe there?" he asked.

"Because, An-Cassie-stay away from that dog, Athens is Athena's city, Athena is on our side. Artemida is Artemis' city and she owes me." Andra came back over to me.

"Momma this wig itches and blonde only looks good on Annabeth." She complained.

"You only have to wear it a little longer. We need to go now!" I said on account on a very hot blonde god just caught my eye and Apollo hates Nico. They all three followed my eyes.

"Terra you take Cassie and Jake to baggage cheek. I'll get tickets and meet you there in ten." Nico said walking off. It was 3:45. We gonna cut it close if we make it.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." Nico said squeezing his eyes shut.<p>

"You're not gonna die. Heights are nothing to be afraid of." I said it more for me then him.

"Yeah, that's why we made the kids sit by the windows." Nico mocked us.

"Don't worry it's only like a 8 hour flight."

**A/N: My time line may be a little messed up but not so bad it ruins it. Oh and Andra is pronounced On-dra not An-dra or And-ra. **


	6. IMPORTANT

**A/N: OKAY! So, due to recent developments with Nico's character, this story is now very impossible. I, as an LGBT person, am totally cool, even excited, with having Nico like boys. HOWEVER, since this is an AU, I could continue to write this as if Nico liked females, just because I started this and so many of you like it, and I enjoy writing it.**

**Just tell me what you guys think. **


End file.
